Blatantly Obvious
by LyreX
Summary: It is so blatantly obvious. Carly wants to jump Sam and Sam is in love with her. It really is sad. They don't know what to do about it. Carly is busy perving on Sam, Sam is hiding something from her and Freddie is freaking out over Webicon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm switching the point of view almost constantly so it might be kind of annoying.**

_Freddie's pov_

Okay, I understand Carly can be an idiot sometimes but honestly how can she not see it?

It makes no sense, what is she? Blind, deaf and dumb?

I pity Sam, I honestly do.

She just doesn't have the confidence to do something around her.

Carly is her only weakness and she will protect her no matter what, even if it means hiding her feelings until Carly does something. Sam just doesn't realise that Carly is too busy staring at her boobs to do something.

Maybe I should interfere? No, it's more entertaining if I don't...

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Boobs...

Boobs...

Sam's boobs, to be precise...

How the hell did they grow that much over the summer?

You were with her almost every day, how did you not realise how much they were growing?

Well you've noticed now. God, did she really have to wear such a small tight t-shirt?

It's so distracting. You're supposed to be working on the iCarly rehearsal but no, you keep staring at her chest. Bad, bad Carly.

Stop.

Look away.

Fuck this is hard.

Okay, you need to buy Sam a fucking poncho or something big and baggy to cover them up.

You don't even know what she's saying.

Stop being a creep.

Look up, look up, dear god Carly look up.

She's your best friend, your best FEMALE friend.

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

It is so blatantly obvious. Carly wants to jump Sam and Sam is trying to figure out a way to tell Carly she loves her. It really is sad.

They need to do something.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

"Freddie?" You ask quietly, your eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think I love her," you murmur.

He doesn't ask who because you both know.

"I know," he whispers.

"I'm sorry," you murmur, your eyes on the screen but not comprehending. It is loud and Carly has been telling you to turn it down but you keep getting lost in your thoughts. You thought it could distract you but it doesn't.

"I don't think I ever had a chance," he whispers again.

You close your eyes for a few seconds, opening them to concentrate on the TV. Carly comes back from the kitchen and puts a plate of ham in your lap but you barely notice it.

You need to tell her.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You think Sam has a crush. She hasn't been acting like herself lately.

She's very distracted.

You've noticed this in the moments when you can tear your eyes away from her chest.

You are such a pervert.

Thank god, she hasn't realised or at least said something.

Freddie has.

Little bitch.

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

"You need to stop staring at her boobs," you say as soon as Sam runs downstairs.

You just finished airing iCarly and Sam had run downstairs to eat the ribs Spencer brought home with him.

"I'm not staring at-" Carly tries to deny but you cut her off.

"It's obvious, very obvious; we've started getting comments on iCarly about Cam. We got them before but now, it's like every second one. I don't care if you're gay, you are who you are and I got over you years ago. Sam likes you, do something about it, preferably before webicon," you state as she leaves the room.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

Ribs...

You love ribs...

They are so rib like...

Mmmm...

Ribs...

You barely realise the dork is next to you until he whispers in your ear.

"You need to do something about Carly. You love her, don't you?"

"She doesn't love me back," you say sadly, looking dejectedly at your ribs.

"What makes you think that?" He murmurs.

"She's never said anything," you try to explain. It's hard to.

There is nothing she has ever done to say she didn't but nothing to she didn't.

"Well maybe she would if her eyes weren't constantly glued to your chest," he says pointedly, he took an apple from the fruit bowl and walked out of the apartment.

Hmm...

That could be true.

You're gonna do an experiment.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You go to your room after Freddie leaves; you lay on your bed thinking about what he said. Could Sam like you?

Maybe the teasing could be flirting? Maybe 'Cupcake' means something?

You need to talk to Sam.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

You smirk at the look on Carly's face. She looks surprised, shocked; like you kissed Freddie again or something.

Ewwww...

You take gnaw on the rib you are holding trying to rid that from your memory. You make a mental note to punch the dweeb next time you see him... depending on how this goes.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Oh my god...

Boobs...

**A/N: I wanted to focus on inner dialogue more so yeah...**

**Unlike my other story, 'She Likes Me' Carly is the boob person which I think makes more sense as Sam has boobs. So in this story, hopefully they will be more of other characters like Freddie, who I don't really care for, Gibby, who is weird, and Spencer, who I love, might be hard to write Spencer though.**

**Review? **

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first, Zucma-san, I don't have a problem with boobs. I'm a girl, I have boobs, big annoying boobs that get in the way and make it harder to find shirts in your size that fit.**

**I just find it hilarious that some people love boobs and it's funny to write them especially people you wouldn't normally expect like Carly.**

**Also, Lucy and ****MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness****got it right.**

_Carly's pov_

"S-Sam..." You manage to choke out, you grip the back of the couch, it's the only thing keeping you up. "W-what are you doing?"

She's not wearing a shirt.

She's eating ribs, without a shirt on.

She's eating ribs, without a shirt on, sitting on the kitchen counter.

Oh my god...

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

Maybe Freddie's right, she's in shock.

"I take you like what you see?" You asked with a grin.

Her mouth falls open a bit before her eyes snap up to yours. "No," she says heatedly, her cheeks burning red. "You just have a bit of sauce is all."

You look down, you have a bit of sauce just above where your bra starts. You look at Carly curiously before wiping it off slowly and lifting the fingers to your lips. You love ribs, you always have, but the wide eyed look Carly was giving you right now... you loved that more.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Oh my god.

It is so wrong that you want to just ravage her on the kitchen bench. Think of disgusting thoughts, disgusting thoughts, Freddie naked...

That worked, poor Freddie. Maybe Sam was rubbing off on you?

Sam, rubbing, you...

God dammit, Carly, stop thinking about Sam naked.

"Just sauce, huh Carly?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow, "I got it but you're still staring at my rack."

You glare at her as she finished her last rib, "I am not, just put on a shirt before Spencer gets home, and he should be here in a few minutes. He called and asked if I wanted him to get me a burrito."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What did you say?"

"I said I didn't want one but to get two anyway because you were over," you explain quickly averting your eyes.

"Awesome," Sam said jumping down from the counter and giving you a tight hug. She presses her body to yours, her smooth hot skin against yours and you wrap your arms around her neck. Her hands are pressed flat against her hot lower back. She moves her thumb slowly, stroking your skin softly. Fuck.

You need to stop thinking this way about Sam.

You hear the jingling of keys at the door.

Sam needs to put on a shirt.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

You let go of Carly when you hear someone at the door. A few seconds later Spencer bursts into the room. He looks at you in shock before running to his room. you laugh and pick up the bag he dropped on the floor taking out two burritos and munching on them happily.

Carly is glaring at you.

You smirk.

You put the burritos down on the coffee table and walk slowly to her.

"Hey," you say, drawling out the syllable in your throat, "What's the glare for?" You wrap your arms around her neck, linking your hands together and pulling her closer. You press yourself to her and cock your head to the side.

You lean forward, and whisper closely, "Did I do something wrong?"

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Her hot breath tickles your nose.

She's standing so close, your heart is beating so loudly in your hearts you feel like you should see a fucking doctor.

Your skin is burning when she's touching you and that fucking bitch, she knows I like her. She does and she's teasing me about it.

She's smirking. She thinks she wins.

"No," you say tightly, "Nothing at all." You walk over to where her shirt is and pick it up. You walk back over to her and shove it down over her head. Her arms are in the holes but her boobs are covered and most of her stomach.

She kind of looks stuck and helpless with the shirt on that way. It's pinning her arms to her sides. You think about helping her but you decide not to. You brush past her and head to where Spencer is hiding. "Spencer!" You shout, "You can come out now, she has a shirt on!"

He opens the door reluctantly and peers out cautiously, seeing Sam he frowns in confusion. You shrug and he whispers to you, "Don't let her do that again, please?"

You nod and he shuts the door quickly. Poor Spencer, you glance back over at Sam, she is staring longingly at the burrito. She looks so cute and helpless it really is funny. You laugh at her so she starts to switch between glaring and staring lovingly at the burrito.

She opens her mouth to complain but before she can you cross the room to her and shove the burrito in her mouth. You smile and run up the stairs. She just stares hopelessly at you as you go. That will show her not to wear such tight shirts or none at all.

You need to get revenge... well more... but it's not like you have boobs... so what could you do?

**A/N: Alright, I really don't know what the chances are of the people reading this being in Australia, let alone Brisbane but I really do hope that none of you are caught in the flood. Also, Lucy, I hope everything turns out well for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad you guys have been enjoying the story. Sorry, I'm being slack on updating. If I were to use an excuse I would say I've been working, to the movies, and had a friend's party. But I will admit I have been slacking off and just not writing because I'm lazy. So, sorry for my laziness.**

_Sam's pov_

That bitch. You try to make your way around the couch and up the stairs. The door to her room is stuck and you can't call out because of that stupid burrito. You try to drop it but it just won't come out because your tongue is stuck under it.

You bang your head against the door a few times, waiting impatiently for her to open it. You wait and wait. And wait. And wait. She hasn't opened the door yet. You start to bang your head against the door again.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

As soon as you got in your room, you closed the door and locked it just to annoy her. You strip, leaving on only your underwear when you fall back onto your bed. By the time the banging starts on the door you have your headphones in.

You can still hear her at the door but you just ignore her. The banging disappears for a while until she kicks the door in. You sit up and take one earpiece out looking at the door that lay on the floor in surprise.

"Oh fuck," You hear Sam say. You look up at her and she is staring at you; well, your body.

You smirk, she managed to get her top off. You saw her holding it before she dropped it on the floor; it was in several pieces...

The burrito is gone. Sam grins and walks towards the bed.

You drop your smirk.

"Uh, a little pri-privacy, ple-please?" You ask, you meant for it to come out confident but you stutter as one of her hands run up from your feet to rest on your knee.

She moves her hand up a little more, on your thigh as she sits down next to your legs.

You stare at her and her grin turns nervous before fading. You don't know whether to smile or not. There is like a kind of electricity in the way her eyes are connected to yours and her hand is on your thigh.

You desperately want to kiss her, for her hand to move up, for her to be thinking the same thoughts as you.

She tilts her head slightly and leans closer to you. Your eyes stay on hers but hers are flicking from your eyes to your mouth.

She is actually going to kiss you. Oh my god.

Her lips are a mere inch a way.

You close your eyes.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

You watch as she shuts her eyes, she leans her head to the side slightly and you're almost about to kiss her when you are interrupted.

Fuck. God damn.

Fucking Spencer.

He is almost stomping up the stairs calling Carly's name.

Her eyes opened wide in fear and you rip away from her desperate to find a fucking shirt.

/ / /

_Spencer's pov_

When you finally get the courage to leave your room, you can't see either of the two girls. You shiver at the thought of Sam without a shirt.

As you start to climb the stairs, you wonder if she has finally put it back on. Just to be careful you stomp loudly and call out loudly, "Carly! Carly! We need to talk!"

You pause at the hallway. Her door is kicked in on the ground. "Carly!" You stand there for about a minute before you walk to her room. "What's with the door?"

Carly is standing by the bed and her face is bright red. "Um, Sam sort of kicked it down after I locked it."

You look over to Sam who is by the closet, thankfully wearing a shirt this time. She seems rather nervous too as she answers, "Yeah, she wasn't answering and I was calling and banging against the door. I thought something might have happened."

"Why didn't you just pick the lock?" You ask suspicious, "Like you always do."

Sam opened her mouth to reply but Carly cut her off, "She didn't have anything to use and she was really worried." Sam kept looking at Carly nervously, flicking her eyes between both you and her while Carly had her eyes trained on you.

"Alright then," you say slowly. "So I'm making speggettic tacos for dinner, do you guys want some?" You ask brightly, acting like you'd forgotten what just happened.

Sam is too busy looking at Carly so it's Carly who answers again, "Yeah sure, how long?"

"About an hour maybe, a late dinner, say seven thirty?" You ask, she nods, so you leave wondering what the hell was up with the two of them.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

Carly is smirking. Fuck. That isn't good.

She walks over to you, do her hips normally swing that much? And puts her hands on your waist dragging you closer until you are pressed against her. You feel her breath on your face and she says cockily, "Were you going to kiss me?"

"CARLY!" You hear Spencer shout and run back up the stairs. Carly turns away from you, leaving you cold in her absence and looks at Spencer who is now out of breath at the door.

"I forgot to say," he says, "Can you like," he starts scratching the back of his neck, "like make sure that," he seems like nervous, "that Sam," his eyes flick over to you and you narrow yours at him. "Can you make sure that Sam is always wearing a shirt?" He says really quickly, Carly laughs and nods sending him from the room.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You look back over to Sam. "Well, were you going to kiss me?"

Please say yes. Please say yes. Sam has to say yes. Please say yes. God in heaven, please make Sam say yes. Please.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

Fuck. She wants an answer.

Should you act confident?

Act confident? Who are you fucking kidding, Puckett? Act confident, how the fuck can you act confident when you can't even stand properly.

What if she's disgusted? What if she'd rather kiss Freddie than you? What if she is secretly dating Freddie... or some other guy? What if she isn't gay? What if she is gay but just doesn't like you?

Oh, god, you're feeling dizzy. What if she hates you if you say yes? You take a few steps forward or to the side, you don't really know. What is she won't want to be friends anyone? You try to get to the bed but she asks again.

"Well, Sam? Are you gonna answer my question?" Carly pauses, "Are you okay Sam?" What if she's pregnant?

You take another step to the bed and she takes a few more to you. What if she's married? The room starts to spin. What if she wants to kill you? You're feeling light headed. What if she's a ninja in disguise? "Sam, are you okay?"

What if she's a secret nun? "Yeah," you hear yourself say. It sounds far away. What if she's a power ranger? "I'm just feeling a little dizzy."

Oh my god. What if she's a Pokémon? "Well," Carly says walking towards you, "You better sit down otherwise-"

Darkness.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Fuck.

Sam just fainted.

**A/N: I actually fainted today. It felt so weird. I just shut my eyes because I was feeling dizzy and then I was on the floor and my lip hurt and so did my knee. I cut my lip, so it's a bit swollen and I have this huge bruise on my right knee. It hurts...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this is bad; I'm getting addicted to writing this stuff. It is so hard to write more novel when all I can think about is this story.**

_Sam's pov_

When you wake up, you realise you're in Carly's bed with a damp cloth on your forehead and an annoying cut lip. You sit up slowly, trying to remember what the hell happened.

"You fainted," you hear Carly's voice say softly; she's over by the door leaning on the frame.

"H-how long have you been watching me?" You ask in order to change the subject, you hate to admit weakness, the only person you let your guard down with was Carly and you couldn't do that this time.

She rolls her eyes at your question and starts to walk over to the bed. "More than I'd like to admit."

You smile softly, "How long have I been out?" You're almost whispering, matching her volume.

"About an hour," Carly says softly. She sits next to you on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees staring at you intently.

You stare back, with your legs crossed in front of you.

She reaches out and places a hand on your knee. You feel a warmth rush through you. She leans forward a bit. An inch more and you'd be able to feel her breath.

You have butterflies in your stomach.

"You were going to kiss me," she murmurs. She says it as a fact not as a question. "You want to kiss me," she says again, a fact not an opinion or a question. She is still staring intently in your eyes as if looking for some kind of disagreement.

God you love this girl. She's leaning forward again, her lips aren't even an inch away from yours. You can feel her calm breath. You might be hyperventilating right now. God you hope you're not. You're light heart.

"You like me," she says lifting a hand up to caress your cheek.

"No," the word slips from your lips as she brushes her fingers carefully along your cheekbone.

"No?" She asks softly, brushing a bit of hair from your face and running the hand through your hair.

"I love you," the words leave you easily, you barely realise what you even said as her fingers return to trace your lips.

"Really?" Her right eyebrow is slightly raised and she strokes your cheek softly.

"Really," you mumble shutting your eyes. Her hand goes back.

You're scared to open your eyes.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

"I kind of want to kiss you," you murmur after a minute of watching her.

The edges of her mouth curl softly and you can't help but brush your thumb along her cheekbone again, your hand cupping her chin softly.

"Only kind of?" Sam whispers, her breath mingling with yours. Her eyes are open now, they're sparkling. You love her eyes.

"Okay, more than kind of," you mumble brushing your thumb across her cheek.

"Then why don't you?" She says so soft you have to strain your ears. You shift your position slowly, making her lean back and lie back down on the bed. You're now hovering above her straddling her waist, but otherwise not touching her.

"I'm kind of scared to," you murmur so close to her lips you could swear they're touching but you know they aren't. Her breathing is laboured and her hands fidget at her sides because she doesn't know you're to put them.

"Why?" She asks softly, her eyes shutting as you leaning down as you brush your lips up her neck softly, not really kissing her.

"Because I think I might love you too," her hands ran up and down your back lightly through your hair before they rest on the small of your back lightly.

"Then what's stopping you?" Sam mumbled.

"I'm scared," you admit softly grabbing her hands and pinning them down above her head, you don't use much force; she doesn't try to fight you.

"Of me?" She asks, her eyes fluttering open with curiosity.

"No," you pressed your nose to hers softly; your lips are so close.

"Of you?" You nuzzle her nose with yours tenderly.

"No," you bring one of your hands down to caress her soft cheek again. The skin is so soft and addicting.

"Of us?" She whispers, her hands now free as you ran one of your hands through her soft silky blonde hair.

"No," you whisper ghostly, her hands and back running up and down your back and sides sending tremors into you and weird gooey feelings to your gut.

"Then what?" God, you want to kiss her.

"Wouldn't it hurt?" You whisper.

"How?" She murmurs.

"You cut your lip remember," you mutter.

Her lips part softly, "I bet it would be worth it."

Your tongue licks your bottom lip softly; her eyes are glued to yours.

She's daring you to kiss her.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

Carly's flies out you as she hears Spencer coming up the doors. "Carly? Help me with this would ya?" She's hard of breath and lets a flicker of sadness appear on her face before she walks out the door.

You just lie there on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if you'll ever get the chance to kiss her. wait, back up.

You smile softly, your lip stings a little but you don't care. Carly says she loves you.

Fuck. Yes.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You love your brother. You really do.

But he has the fucking worst sense of timing.

He's trying to juggle two plates of spaghetti tacos along with two cans of Peppy Cola. He was bringing up food for you and Sam.

He's a good brother, he tries hard, he cares for you, he probably lets you get away with stuff that you shouldn't but honestly, right now, you just want to punch him.

He looks so pathetic though trying not to drop the food. You sigh softly and give him a small smile taking a plate and a can from him and walking back to your room.

You step over the door. You need to get that fixed. He's following you placing the food and drink on your desk before leaving as you mutter a quick thank you.

Sam is breathing heavily on the bed. She has a huge smile on her face. You love when she's happy and you love that you make her happy but god, you want to kiss her without getting interrupted.

**A/N: The words for this come so easily, I try writing a paragraph and I end up with a chapter. Also I decided to be mean, they don't really get to kiss :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright so I haven't actually decided whether or not to drag it out so I'm just going to write and go with it.**

_Carly's pov_

"Sam?" You ask slowly after watching her for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" She says, her voice is thick and she's in a daze. You're never heard her sound like that. She sounds distant, like she's not really there.

"Food?" You say holding up a plate of spaghetti tacos.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," it's like she barely registers your presence, like she's in another world. Her eyes are glued to the ceiling and her smile is threatening to fall off.

You really can't believe she doesn't want to eat anything.

"Sam?" You ask again quietly.

"Yeah?" She says in that same distant voice.

"Are you feeling okay?" You are kind of concerned but she is smiling so you know she couldn't possibly be that bad.

"Yeah," she says dreamily with a sigh, "I'm great. Better than ever I've either been..."

You laugh and walk over to her; you sit down on the bed next to her. Her eyes flick to yours and she begins to giggle. You laugh with her because this is so... unlike her. You really wish you could get into her head and figure out what the hell she's thinking.

She stops giggling as she rolls onto her side facing you and grabs your hand playing with your fingers softly and tenderly.

She's so adorable right now. Like the little kid in her is coming out. She's like this with no one else. Just you. Because you were the only one she trusted with this side of herself. You're the only one that she'll let her guard done with.

You love when she's like this.

It's not like you prefer this part of her but she is incredibly adorable when she acts like this.

You cross your legs slowly and let her keep your left hand as you slowly run your right hand through her hair. You love her hair. It's always been so silky, soft and wavy; it's always made you a little bit jealous. It suits her though, complementing her perfectly.

She sighs and looks up at you from underneath her eyelashes. The innocent look slowly wipes from her face though, it's replaced with a smirk. You kind of get scared just looking at it. Your right hand slows and you rest it on her hip lightly.

What's going through her head?

Should you be worried?

Well, you are worried...

What is going through your head Sam Puckett?

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

You smirk at her happily. Her eyes grow kind of wide. She looks a little apprehensive... shit that's a big word. What's up with you Puckett?

Carly must be rubbing off on you.

"What are you thinking about?" Carly says in a quiet voice.

"You must be rubbing off on me," you mumble lightly.

She smirks evilly. Now you're worried. That shouldn't be happening. Isn't Carly supposed to be the innocent one?

Then again, you have been a sap lately... she could very well be perverted.

Her hands moved quickly grabbing yours and pressed them up above your head as she turns you on your back and straddles your waist. You look up at her, your body totally relaxed even though inside your heart is beating rapidly and fluttering.

Her whole body is pressed into yours teasingly, you're pressing your body up into her wishing she would your hands go. You're taking short breaths and you have need, this pain in your chest to kiss her. Her nose is pressed against yours and you're looking into her brown eyes.

Her lips brush yours lightly, too lightly to be a kiss, before you are given a chance her lips are gone and you feel them connect with your neck. There's a throbbing pain in both your upper and lower abdomen.

You fight to free your hands but she manages to keep them done somehow. Her lips are moving done to your collarbone and when they meet a whimper is torn from your lips. All your struggling stops and you just whimper and moan as she sucks there tenderly.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You smirk against her neck as you continue your ministrations. Sighs, whimpers and moans fall from her lips. God, she is so hot.

You wish you could do this every night, every day, every time you want to.

You need to talk to her.

About what this is...

You both like each other... well love each other...

You smile at the thought.

"Fuck," Sam moans quietly, she sounds like she's in pain.

You stop and look up at her. She looks at you in confusion.

"Don't swear," you say with an innocent smile.

She frowns in confusion, "Why the fuck not?"

You raise an eyebrow. She did not just...

She gets this kind of scared look on her face; she's worried that you're going to be mad. "Carly?" She says in this worried tone.

You keep smiling at her and cock your head to the side. "I said don't swear."

"I'm sorry. I won't," she says short of breath, her eyes are really wide.

You go back to kiss her on the lips but her eyes stop you.

She still looks terrified and her breathing is getting worse. "C-Carly," she gasps your name out.

You prop yourself up on your hands and knees and look at her in fear. "Sam? Sam, are you okay? What's wrong? What's going on?"

You brush the back of your knuckles against her cheekbone slowly. She grabs your shoulder tightly trying to sit up.

You lean back and get off her, grabbing the pillows and propping them behind her so she can sit up properly. She's struggling with her breath and her eyes are wide. She's gripping your hands tightly as she chokes out breath after breath.

**A/N: Okay, not my fault it turned out this way, I swear. I just started writing and I got this idea and... well... that's my excuse, okay?**

**Review please?**

**It makes me write faster... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright Lucy, can I just say, that you made me laugh so hard with your review. You knew Sam was going to get hurt why were you so shocked? Anyway I started writing today first thing just because of the five reviews I got. Told you I wrote faster by reviews.**

_Carly's pov_

You stand there awkwardly at the edge of the bed wringing your hands not knowing what you can do to help Sam. "Sam?" You asked softly, as she gasps again her chest heaving heavily. "Sam?" You say a little louder taking a step closer.

Her panicked eyes flick to ours and convey some sort of message; like she's saying she's sorry or something. "Sam? What going on you say a little more forcefully. Why would she be sorry?

She pats the spot next to her and you sit there pulled her between your legs so she's still sitting up. She's still struggling with her breathing but she's definitely calming down. She wouldn't be sorry unless this had happened before and she hid it from you. You wrap your waist loosely around her waist cradling her softly as you begin to place small kisses on the back of her neck to try and calm her. She wouldn't hide something like this from you, would she?

Her head falls back on your shoulder as you lift her shirt up a little to trace some circles on her stomach with your thumb. Her breathing is calming as you start to rock her a little. Her eyes close after a view minutes and her breathing even outs completely.

You shut your eyes tightly. God Sam what's going on?

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

You drift into consciousness slowly as bits of light shine through the window. It was then that you feel the fingers lightly raking through your hair. You're lying on your stomach, your head is in Carly's lap facing away from her, and both of your arms are curled loosely around her waist.

Her fingers are running through your hair, they thread into the roots, rake softly against your scalp before drifting down to the end. Her fingers left tingles in their paths. You wish she could do this forever.

You're totally relaxed and comfortable but you feel the need to stretch and you don't want to because she might stop if she knew you were awake. God, you hope she doesn't stop. You would give anything for her not to stop.

She starts humming this tune softly as you drift back to sleep.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You don't know exactly when you woke up but it was at least an hour and a half ago. You sat up in the bed and you pulled Sam's head into your head and just began running your fingers through her hair slowly.

You could tell her body was relaxing subconsciously.

You loved the feel of her hair through your fingers. It was always so soft and silky. You barely got any sleep last night. You were too worried about Sam, well you were freaking out for a bit but she, she's fine now, you think.

She didn't seem that surprised. She just seemed scared and sorry. This must have definitely happened before. Why would she hide something like this? Something so terrifying and important, you have to find out what it is.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

When you wake again, you're by yourself. You groan softly shifting on the bed before opening your eyes. Carly is over by the computer looking at something on the internet. It's all in dull colours and it's just writing. Why would she bother looking at something so boring?

"Ugh," you groan again, "Please tell me we don't have some kind of homework or assignment that I'm supposed to do but probably won't."

You can't see but you know she's rolled her eyes at you. "No," she says quietly. "Nothing for school."

"Then what?" You ask sitting up in the bed and pulling your knees up to your chest wrapping your arms around them.

"I'm researching something," she says slowly, she sounds like she doesn't want to tell you but doesn't want to lie.

"What are you researching?" You ask with a little bit of force this time. You didn't mean to ask so forcefully but she kind of jumps, shuts the browser and leaps from the desk chair guiltily staring at her feet.

You narrow your eyes slightly. "Carly? What were you looking at?"

"Nothing," she says quickly looking up at you in fear. Shit.

"Carly," you say softly. "Come here." You pat the spot next to you softly and she stares at you for about half a minute before she sits where you requested her to.

She's still kind of nervous and you consider telling her that you won't get mad but if she was researching what you think she was you probably would and you don't want to lie to her about that.

"Carls," you say softly grabbing one of her hands. She lies back onto the bed throwing her other arm over her arms and sighs tiredly. You have this horrible feeling in your gut saying you're the reason she barely got any sleep last night.

You feel horrible for that and now you're making her do this.

"Cupcake?" You repeat again.

"I was researching your symptoms okay?" Carly explodes guiltily; her voice is raised and is so thick with concern that you can't really feel angry. It's like twisting the knife in your gut, you feel worse for making her feel worse.

"Symptoms? Carls I'm fine," you almost plead with her to get it into her head. You hate sickness and you hate being weak ever around her. You're supposed to take care of her. You're the one that protects her and she takes care of you. That's how it worked. You aren't supposed to get sick.

"But Sam, it could be heart failure," she whines. Heart failure sounds really, really bad. She sounds really, really worried. There it is twisting that knife again.

You grab her other hand and pull her up so she's sitting again at eye level.

"Carly," you speak slowly to get it through her head. "That's ridiculous. I'm a seventeen year old girl. There have been no cases this young and the closest ones to my age have been male because males are most likely to have it. It's not heart failure so just calm down. It was just a panic attack. I've been having them on and off for the past few months. I didn't want to say anything because I thought you might get worried."

You rub the back of her right hand with your thumb absently smiling slightly as she calms done. "Just silly little panic attacks, nothing to worry about."

**A/N: Please review. It makes me write so much faster **

**This is just proof of that...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright so this will probably be a lot longer than my other story, She Likes Me, so read at your own risk. Also thank you for your reviews.**

**I'll probably update like once a week, but reviews make me feel like people are waiting on me so I write a hell of a lot faster with more reviews because I feel bad. So, if you want faster updates, review. It works similar to a bribe.**

_Carly's pov_

Why isn't she taking this more seriously? It could be heart failure for god's sake. Since when does Sam have panic attacks? Honestly, what would she have to be afraid of? Especially last night, you were going to kiss her.

Wait, no, she probably though you were mad at her for swearing. That's stupid though, you wouldn't ever get that mad for something like this you just don't like it when she swears. It's crude, inappropriate and vulgar.

"I'm sorry Sam," you exclaim anxiously, ripping your hands from hers and beginning to wring them in your lap.

She chuckles lightly and grabs your hands back so play with them. She presses her palms against yours, your fingers are slightly thinner and her are a little bit longer.

"What for?" She asks distractedly concentrating on your hands. She twists hers a little to one side so your fingers interlock perfectly. She smiles when they do.

"You were panicking because of me," you explain guiltily not really concentrating on your hands.

She squeezes them tightly, dropping one to hold your right hand with both of hers. You brush a strand of hair out of her face with your newly freed hand.

"I thought we were over that?" She asks, caressing your right hand softly before squeezing it lightly and pressing a kiss to it slowly. She holds your hand close to your lips still, not moving it away. You can feel her lips move against it as she talks again, "It was nothing."

"But Sam-" You begin but she cuts you off by looking up quickly and looking her gaze with yours. There's this fierceness in her eyes that you've never seen before.

She begins to squeeze your hand tighter and tighter, it's beginning to really hurt.

"It was nothing," she says again, it's a bare whisper, hard to hear but she's speaking with such conviction you feel sorry for doubting her.

She stops squeezing your hand, looking apologetic that she had done so. She kisses it lightly again, and starts massaging it softly.

"Okay," you murmur softly, using your free hand to stroke her hair again.

"I'm sorry for hearing you," you hear her murmur.

"It's okay," you say slowly leaning forward to press a kiss to her temple. You pull back but you don't move away, you just stay that close to her. Your bodies almost touching but not, her legs are still tucked up under her chin and yours are still hanging off the bed.

She kisses your hand softly again before dropping it into her lap linked with only one hand as she reaches up her other to caress your cheek softly. Her eyes connect with yours and you run your hand through her hair one last time before holding her chin lightly with it.

"Carly," she murmurs, her lips an inch away from yours. You can feel her breath mingling with hers.

"Yeah," you say as her fingers drift across your cheek, along your jaw, her thumb running lightly and slowly across your lips.

"I love you," she whispers, her fingers trailing down your neck and across your collarbone.

"Sam," you murmur as her fingers start heading back up.

"Yeah," she says as her fingers trace your jaw.

"I love you too," you whisper, her hand cups your cheek softly as she leans in.

You shut your eyes...

"CARLY?" You hear Spencer shout from the bottom of the stairs.

You open your eyes; she was mere millimetres away from you.

You take a deep breath and try to control your breathing. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

In and out. In and out.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

Okay, Carly swearing her head off because of Spencer is fucking hilarious. You've never seen her use that many swear words before in your whole life. You've never even heard her say some of them. But god, they're hot.

She's over by the door, which is back on its hinges for some reason... Spencer must have fixed it last night when you were unconscious.

She's leaning her back against the door, her head in her hands, muttering profanities under her breath. Profanities... another rather large word... rather large... what the fuck is wrong with you? You're changing, next thing you know, you could be paying attention is class.

You make a mental note to see a doctor if that ever happens.

"CARLY!" Spencer screams again. You get off the bed and begin to walk across to her.

"SPENCER!" She screams back at him. You pressed your body against her tightly.

"FREDDIE'S HERE." Spencer screams again. She gives you a confused look as you run your hands up and done her sides.

"TELL HIM I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN." She shudders as your lips connect with her neck softly.

"OKAY, FREDDIE! CARLY WILL BE RIGHT DOWN IN A MINUTE OKAY?" You hear Spencer yell to Freddie for some reason. You struggle to hide your laugh and she struggles to hide her moan.

'''I HEARD CARLY YELL IT SPENCER!" Freddie shouts you roll your eyes at your banter but smirk against her neck as she bucks her hips involuntarily.

"Sam," Carly says breathlessly. She spins you around pinning you down with her hips as she goes straight to sucking on your weak spot; the place where your neck and collarbone meet. Your knees go weak, you start to feel dizzy. You're heart is throbbing in your chest. It hurts.

She pulls back from your neck smirking. "Don't start something you know you know you can't finish," she whispers in your ear. You're breathing heavily and you can tell your face is red. She licks the shell of your ear before she pulls back making you gasp.

You barely register her slipping from the room. you place a hand over your heart willing it to slow down. It's beating erratically. You kind of feel light headed and your breaths are hard and short. You leave the room slowly still trying to catch your breath as you start down the stairs.

Things are spinning.

It's getting harder to breath.

You feel trapped. Claustrophobic.

You need to find Carly.

"Sam?"

You hear her voice as things speed up.

You take a few more steps, you hurry.

You need to find her.

You can't see.

You're hand is gripping the railing.

You're feet are moving too fast.

Every is dark.

"Sam!"

She's calling your name.

She's scared.

You fall.

"SAM!"

Nothing.

**A/N: Okay, so I would normally wait til tonight but I really want to start the next chapter because well, Sam just got hurt and I myself don't know what's going to happen. I just write and it takes me places. I love Sam. It really does hurt me to hurt her.**

**But I really, really like my idea so... **

**I'm going to try and have another chapter done by tonight or tomorrow morning maybe.**

**Reviews speed up the process ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, this chapter has uploaded quickly because it's short and I like this cliffy better. So Invader Johnny, think the panic attacks are getting old? Story getting boring? Ha, just wait. I dare you. I'm not boring. I've just been waiting for this chapter. Enjoy :)  
**

_Sam's pov_

When you wake up you're in a room you don't recognise. It's white. Like everywhere. You're vision is still a little blurry but you can make out several chairs around you and you know you're in a bed. You hope you aren't in a hospital. God, you hope you aren't in a hospital.

God you're tired... completely exhausted.

You have a splitting headache. You try to lift your right arm but the movement causes pain to shock through your system. You strain to lift your head and you see that your right shoulder is bandaged. It's stiff and sore and trying to move your arm makes it hurt.

You lift your other arm; it has a drip in it for some reason. You move your arm over so your right hand can reach it without straining your sore shoulder. You remove the drip carefully, having been on the receiving end plenty of times to know how to do it properly without harming yourself.

You try to sit up but fail pathetically. What the hell happened to you?

Why the hell are you in a hospital?

What the heck is up with your shoulder?

All you remember was the beginning of a panic attack, trying to get down the stairs and Carly calling out for you. Shit, Carly. Great, she was probably freaking out. You hate yourself for doing that again to her.

The door opens and some doctor guy comes in, a very exhausted Carly is right behind him.

God, you're relieved to see her.

Her eyes widen when she sees you're awake and she comes straight to your left side, kissing your cheek softly and lingering but giving you a dirty look when she sees the disconnected drip.

"Alright," the doctor says. He looks like he's in his forties. His hair is a dark brown and his eyes are hazel. He's rather pale and he had many freckles. "Ms Puckett, I'm Doctor Woodside. You feel down the stairs at Ms Shay's apartment. You dislocated your shoulder and hit your head rather badly. You've been unconscious for 27 hours. It's now about seven at night. You'll need to stay tonight for observation but you can go home in the morning."

Holy shit, 27 hours. That's more than a day. No wonder, Carly looks so exhausted. You grab one of her hands and caress it softly. She squeezes it lightly with both of her hands and pressed a kiss to the back of your hand.

"Why would I need to stay for observation if it was just a dislocated shoulder and a head wound?" You ask slowly.

"A head wound?" The doctor scoffed, "You were bleeding heavily for about ten minutes. If Ms Shay and her brother hadn't called an ambulance and applied the proper pressure on the wound you could have died from the blood loss," the doctor explained seriously. "You were unconscious for 27 hours. You obvious had a concussion but you fell asleep in the ambulance. We were concerned you wouldn't even wake. Do you understand the seriousness of falling asleep with a concussion. You are a very lucky girl, Ms Puckett."

"I've been talking with Ms Shay and she's explained a few things for me. Like why you haven't gone to a doctor."

You frown, "Why the hell would I need to talk to a doctor for panic attacks?"

"Because they aren't panic attack Ms Puckett," he explains, confusing you even more.

"Sam," you interrupt.

"Alright, Sam, they aren't panic attacks," he tries to explain once again.

"Can I call you John?" You ask distracting him.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Well, you're calling me by my first name. It's only fair," you explain. Carly is getting annoyed with you while the doctor just frowns.

"No, now this is serious," he tries to say again.

"Why not?" Carly takes a deep breath, you know she's annoyed. You almost feel bad but she's the one who took you here.

"Because my first name is Andrew not John," the doctor says distractedly, he keeps glancing at the clipboard in his hands. "Now would you please listen?"

"Can I call you Andrew?"

"Sam!" Carly scolds you angrily.

"No!" Andrew shouts, you smirk glad to get under his skin. "Now would you please listen to me? These aren't panic attacks. This are warning signs. Shortness or breath, fainting and dizziness, they may seem like the symptoms of panic attacks but I assure you there are something more. Ms Shay has been telling me you've had some signs of angina, would you care to describe anything else that happens when you get these 'panic attacks'?"

"Uh, upper chest pain, pain in my left bicep across my shoulders and sometimes my heart beats really weirdly or its racing or I can feel it throb." You say, glancing over to Carly who looks so worried you just feel awful.

"Like I thought. Angina which I mentioned before is chest pain. And what you are talking about with your heart beating is called palpitations which is racing, throbbing or erratic beating of the heart. It's like I thought." He repeats annoying you greatly.

"Just spit it out!" You shout at him, Carly flinches next to you but you ignore that. She presses another kiss to your hand softly in an attempt to calm you but it doesn't work.

"These are all signs of future heart failure. Right now your heart is very weak and it is possible that if you continue living the way you do now that your heart will fail on you and you could die before you even reach the age of eighteen let alone twenty."

"Oh..." your response dies in your throat. You weren't expecting that. It was supposed to be silly little panic attacks. It was just anxiety over Carly not liking you back or hating you. But then again, that didn't make sense, she said she loved you. She was almost going to kiss you both times.

Oh, god, you... you could die from this. Heart failure.

Holy shit.

You could die.

**A/N: I can't believe I finally did a chapter entirely in one person's perspective. Anyway, I like the way I left it, it makes it so much more amusing to read the reviews this way.  
**

**The next chapter will be uploaded at 50 reviews. So only then do you find out everything like why Sam's heart is so weak and all that stuff. Everything that happens, also webicon will be mentioned which is coming up soon. Hopefully Sam will make it there... haha, I just love messing with people.  
**

**I'm pretty busy for the next four days with things pretty packed. So please review. I'll try and write quickly so you don't have to wait that long. **

**Reviews are inspiration :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright I wasn't planning on actually getting 50 reviews mainly because it normally takes a while to get 8 more but somehow I got exactly 50 and I would feel horrible if I didn't update so here it is - **

_Carly's pov_

Your kind of dozing, there are too many things in your head to sleep. Your head in resting on Sam's stomach and her fingers are stroking your hair. You're still sitting in that chair, leaning over onto Sam. She's talking to you but she thinks you're asleep.

You're still at the hospital. It's about almost 5 in the morning maybe. Spencer tried to get you to come home but you blew up at him going on about how you were in love with Sam and you weren't going to leave her now when she really, really needed you.

"He'll come back," she murmurs.

He just got this weird look on his face. He asked if you were gay. You said yes and he just left you. You couldn't believe he would do that. Then again, this was the second night you had stayed here, him as well. He had been exhausted. He hadn't sleep since the accident.

"He'll come back," she says again.

But you still found it hurtful that he just left you.

"I'm sorry about Spencer," you hear Sam whisper, her hand running through your hair. You try not to move but your body just relaxes at her touch.

"He loves you, you know that," she says quietly again. "He'll come around I swear. I swear he'll come around." She seemed to be getting upset. "He has to come around. He just has to!" Her voice rose slightly at her last statement, her hand stilled before continuing after she had taken several deep breaths.

You realise now that she'd be saying this stuff to convince herself not for you. Spencer was like an older brother to her too, that's why she felt so bad. She's probably blaming herself again. She won't blame herself if she's stuffed someone into a rubbish bin but she'll blame herself for every little thing that upsets you.

Her logic can be so twisted that way.

"He has too," she says, her voice is so small that it's barely a whisper. You had to strain your ears to hear it. The whimper that rings out seconds later you don't have that problem with. You've only ever hear her whimper three times before in your life.

When she broke her arm when she was ten, when she was bawling her eyes out when she got that job at Chilli My Bowl and a few days ago when you were sucking on her neck. The last one made you smile. But this whimper wasn't like the other ones.

When she broke her arm in was it pain, when she got the job is was frustration and exhaustion, and when you were sucking on her weak point it was pleasure. This was...

This was utter defeat, loneliness, pain, exhaustion like she'd just given up for some reason. Why on earth would she feel this way? It was just Spencer and as much as it pained you, you wouldn't give her up just to get his approval. Sure, his approval would be great but she meant so much more to you than that.

Of course Spencer would still love you, he was your brother. He was your brother. Your brother. He wouldn't just leave you. He would come around.

You get ripped from those thoughts when you hear her sniff and her hand moves again. You turn your head to look at her. Her eyes are red and tears are leaking from them. She's crying silently, not making her sound. You were right; it isn't like Chilli My Bowl. Then she was bawling, she was angry and frustrated and it was so different from now.

It was different from the fear and the defeat and the weariness that was carried in her eyes. You reach a hand up pushing hers away from her face and wiping around a few tears. She stares at you in guilt, humiliation almost.

"H-how long have you been awake?" She stutters at the beginning of the sentence, her voice cracking half way through. You could hear the pain in her voice and it sounds so foreign to you. Your heart breaks just listening to her speak.

"A while," you murmur softly. You sit up and get off the chair cracking your back as you stretch. God that felt good. That chair is evil. You sit high up on the bed next to her. You lift her upper body slowly so you can sit behind her. You have your legs on either side of her and your arms around wrapped around her waist.

She puts her hands on top of yours and she struggles to take a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry," she says after a few minutes. She whimpers again, you know she is still crying. You rub your eyes tiredly as she continues, "It's all my fault that Spencer left. I, I ruined everything. Me and my stupid heart just ruin everything."

You don't know if she's talking about how she loves you or how her heart is weak but it doesn't really matter to you right now. You shift on the bed so you are lying down beside her and you try to be as careful as you can when you shift to lie on top of her.

You wrap your arms around her neck loosely, laying your head on her chest. Boobs...

Okay, you need to stop that. She's upset and you've been good with that the last few days but now's not that time Carly.

She wraps her arms around your waist tightly; you feel her wince in pain for her shoulder. You lift your head up after she's silent for a few minutes. She's still crying, but not as hard. You kiss her cheek tenderly and use the pad of your thumb to wipe away her tears softly.

Her eyes are red rimmed and she looks exhausted but otherwise she's as beautiful as always. She smiles this little broken smile and she looks so scared. You cup her face in your hands, as hers run up and down your back lightly.

You share the broken smile together as just look into her eyes. You've never seen her look so weak before, so vulnerable and so... broken.

You wonder if that's what you look like too. You hope not.

You want to be strong for her.

You want to be there for her.

To finally be her rock for once.

To protect her and give her hope.

She needs someone to protect her.

To take care of her.

Be strong for her.

Always be there.

She needs someone.

She always has.

And you've always wanted to be that someone...

**A/N: It's sad. I don't know why but writing sad scenes makes me thoughtful and calm. Anyway, I've got two friends over today and while I would love to write more it would be rude and they don't know about the whole 'I like girls' things so...**

**I'll try and update tomorrow or something but ugh, I have to go back to school next week. Not looking forward to it. No matter how easy high school is, it is so boring :/**

**Reviews are inspiration...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I keep getting distracted by all these Skins stories. But I thought I would update now otherwise I'll just forget about this and people following this probably wouldn't like that. **

_Sam's pov_

You glare at the doctor as he leaves with Carly from the room. The stupid dicky doctor. Is dicky a word? Well, the doctor's a dick so... It's about like ten and you and Carly are supposed to be leaving. A nurse is taking your IV out slowly; she's got copper red hair and a really pointed chin. She's kind of annoying you.

When Carly comes back she's got this really apologetic look on her face. She's going to tell you something you aren't going to like.

"Sam," she says slowly looking at her feet.

The nurse helps you sit up before, she and the Doctor leave shutting the blinds and closing the door so you can get changed.

"What is it? Just spit it out," you said rather bluntly as she gets your clothes from a bag next to the chair. She flinches at your tone and you automatically feel like shit. "I'm sorry Cupcake. You know I love you, I didn't mean to scare you." You say softly grabbing one of her hands and bringing her closer to you.

"I know," she says lovingly brushing a strand of hair from your face. She's so close to you. You just want to kiss her. Her hand caresses your cheek as you loop your arms around her waist.

She's leans in and you close your eyes. Knowing that right now, right here, was going to finally be the moment you're waiting for. Her lips brush yours lightly, like she's wants this so much that she's holding back because she's afraid that you won't.

You open your eyes. Her own eyes are wide and searching your face for a reaction. You smirk.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Sam's hand grabs you by the back of your head and brings your lips back to hers. Her lips are needy, all but consuming yours. You gasp slightly when you feel her hot wet tongue ran along your lips begging for entrance and then you taste Sam for the first time.

You wrap your fingers in her hair and pull her closer to you, your tongue fighting for dominance and trying to frantically explore her mouth. Sam's hands are running up and down your back and along your sides before going to your backside and pulling your body even closer making a point of squeezing your ass in the process.

Her lips left yours and make their way down your neck hungrily. Your head is thrown back and you see the ceiling without really seeing the ceiling because all you can see is how she is making you feel and all you can feel is how hard you don't want her to stop.

A hand pulls you by your chin to face her again and her lips connect to yours in a heated kiss. Her eyes are dark with need and you feel so proud that you could make her feel this way. You wonder hazily if the doctors will come back soon, only then you realise that one of Sam's hands was up your shirt and one of your own was blatantly on her right boob.

A knock on the door is the thing that breaks you apart in the end. You jump away from her like you've been burnt as you call out, "Yes?"

"Uh, can I come in back in now?" It's the nurse from before you realise as Sam pulls you back against her.

"Uh, just a second." You call, ripping away from Sam again as she tries to kiss your neck. You help her stand up and start stripping her clothes; helping her carefully with the sleeves as you dress her again. The whole time she had a huge smirk on her face but that could have had to do with the fact your eyes were glued to her chest.

You call the nurse in after Sam's completely changed. You ran your fingers through your hair anxiously hoping the nurse won't notice anything. The nurse just moves Sam's arm into different positions checking to see if the pain and the swelling has gone down from the dislocation.

Almost all the pain is gone, you hear Sam say at one point but you don't really take it in. You're too busy staring at her swollen red lips that just fill you with the urge to kiss her again. Bad Carly. Very bad Carly.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

As soon as the nurse says you can go, you grab Carly by the hand only pausing to let her sling her bag over her shoulder and then you leave. As soon as you get out of that stuffy horrible white building you start to run.

You wonder if it's safe for you to be running like this with your heart so weak. You wonder what Carly was going to tell you before you blew up at her. You wondered if she felt the same thing you felt when you kissed.

But with the wind whipping through your hair and Carly's laughter and your own mixing in your ears those bad thoughts just drift away. They don't matter anymore. Not when you're running. Not when you're finally free. Not when you're finally with Carly.

Her fingers fit so well with your own. Like they're meant to be. Before you would have thought that was cheesy or wimpy or whatever. But whatever you call it, it doesn't matter to you right now because you are too high on this drug. Too high on love.

Just too high.

A thought doesn't register in your mind as you run into her apartment building. You barely hear Lewbert's shriek as you and Carly rush into the elevator. As soon as the doors close and the button's hit, her lips are on your own.

Her body is pushed against yours, straining to get even closer than this. You think you hear your own shirt rip as she tries to get her hands under it. You hear the elevator ding on her floor and you both rush out. Her walked backwards so as not to break the embrace.

Her back gets pressed against the door with your lips on her neck and she gets the keys from her bag. It takes several tries to get the key in the lock but soon enough both of you are inside.

You hear a bang.

Carly flies away from you.

Spencer.

Shit.

**A/N: So I went to a Train concert last night. They were absolutely amazing. The drummer was cute and so was this girl dancing next to me... she was a blonde. Now that I think about it so was the drummer. God, I love blondes... and drummers. Seriously I think I have a problem.**

**Moving on, I hope you like the chapter. I made then progress straight to the good stuff. Although Spencer kind of interrupted again... in a way... again...**

**Please review. It's the only thing that will remind me to write while I'm reading skins **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Lucy, the reason I haven't replied is because fanfiction says I've reached my limit of 100 messages per day. I didn't there was a limit. So sorry about that. **

**This chapter is probably my longest for this story.**

_Freddie's pov (earlier)_

"Spencer, just tell me, where are the girls?" You say slowly, trying desperate to get him to understand in his drunken state.

"Does it matter?" He says almost crying. He looks so defeated. "My baby sister is gay. Can you believe it?" He looks like he's in shock.

"You're kidding me, right?" You ask him slowly, "How could you not realise it? It was so fucking obvious."

He frowns and cocks his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You really want me to explain?" You ask this is going to take ages.

"Yes," he demands. He's so much like a child.

You shake your head slowly, "Okay fine. I'll start with body language. That okay?"

Spencer nods slowly rubbing his eyes. You try and figure out a way to approach it... sarcasm might work. Sam's been rubbing off on you too much.

"It's nothing for female best friends to touch a little, or to be comfortable in each other's space once and a while or to hug in moments that call for a hug, right?" Spencer nods thoughtfully and opens his mouth to interject but you continue.

"So it only makes sense that Carly and Sam might show their 'fondness' through body language. It's a friend thing. Because all best friends sit as close that they're practically sitting on top of each other... it makes sense it's not like there is room on the couch for both of them to have space." Spencer looks really thoughtful at this.

"They always find excuses to hug each other or put an arm around the other whether they're joking or taking a photo. The same stuff goes for the fact that they always crowd each other, if they're watching TV or on camera. All best friends lay on top of each other. It has nothing to do with wanting to feel the other one near them while they sleep." Spencer just looks more confused now, he really shouldn't have been drinking just makes him stupider than usual.

"All female best friends stand slightly behind each other when they're in conversations with other people; it's nothing to do with being possessive. It's not like they have much space. It's just a best friend thing. Right?" You ask him slowly.

He sits there in a stupor for a few more minutes before saying, "Right. They're best friends it's normal. What does this have to do with them dating?"

You sigh and steel yourself to not slap the guy. "Alright, well, um, because of all the little moments where they just go off into their own world together. You must have noticed it. Like little looks exchanged between the two where it just sums up what they need to say without words; or a conversation where they just completely forget everything else. You've noticed that, right?"

Spencer nods slowly, he has that utter 'Spencer' look on his face, "Yes." He says finally in a mysterious tone. You shake your head, he is so weird.

"Alright what about the constant flirting? You have to have noticed that, you watch iCarly don't you?" Spencer nods. "Remember that uh, The Cowboy With A Moustache and The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought The Moustache Was A Squirrel skit? Do you remember the way Carly was looking at Sam?"

"She was acting," Spencer denied.

"Okay fine. She was acting," you say cynically. "I don't wanna deal with this, can you please just tell me where they are?"

"No, explain it to me," Spencer demanded childishly.

You roll your eyes and sit down on the coffee table. This is going to take ages. "Remember when Missy came back, Sam absolutely fell to pieces. She just couldn't handle the idea of Carly being close with another girl. Carly just wanted Sam to get along with Missy, she wasn't going to replace her but for Sam, Missy was competition. Anyone coming between the two of them is just too much for Sam to deal with, she just can't handle it."

Spencer nods, "But isn't that just because Sam doesn't really have anyone she can depend upon as much as Carly?"

You smile slightly; he's kind of getting it. "Sort of, Carly is like Sam's world. Have you ever noticed how the boys they date are like each other?"

"What?" Spencer says baffled as he picks up his beer bottle. You snatch it from his hand walking into the kitchen to poor it down the sink; Spencer looks annoyed but stays silent as you continue.

"First, do you remember Jake, arrogant and can't sing that was on iCarly a few years back. That's when it started I think. You might not have noticed it but he looked a lot like Sam. The wavy blonde hair, tanned skin and the blue eyes..." You trailer off trying to get Spencer to understand.

He just sits there, so you continue and start picking up the empty beer bottles around the couch. "What about Griffin? The only reason she liked him was because he was a bad boy; just like Sam and as soon as she realised he collected those peewee babies the entire appeal was gone. She didn't actually like him; she liked how he was like Sam."

Spencer nods, "But he doesn't look like Sam?" He said slowly.

You sigh, picking up a pizza box off the floor. God, this place was a mess. "What about the fact that Sam can just be Sam around Carly."

"But Sam is always Sam," Spencer said frowning.

You take a deep breath. Do not punch Spencer. "Just tell me where they are."

"No, explain to me." Spencer says stubbornly.

"Okay, Sam is... fierce, confident, strong, she's a fighter and she won't take any crap from anyone but around Carly she's... vulnerable. She lets Carly see the real her, she lets Carly see her cry and see her weaknesses because Carly is probably the only person Sam trusts to see that side of herself."

"Hmm..." Spencer raises an eyebrow.

"Sam needs Carly. Carly has always been the one to take care of Sam. It's just... fact. Sam needs Carly because she's all Sam has. Her mum isn't there for her. Carly is. Carly always is. And asking Sam to give up Carly is like asking her to give up a part of her. Not a hand or an arm, something you might be able to learn to live without but a stomach or a heart."

Spencer looks guilty for some reason but you continue anyway, just to get this over with. "And Carly needs Sam every bit as much as Sam needs Carly. That's just the way it is. You can't ask them to give each other up. It would be giving up their worlds. They wouldn't be the same and they wouldn't ever be the same. It'd be like they were shells, without each other."

"It doesn't matter if they're both girls because what they have, together, means so much more than... anything... everything..." Spencer puts his head in his hands. "They belong together Spencer. You just can't stop that."

"Where are they?" You ask for the last time.

"Hospital," Spencer chokes out. As you leave, you swear you heard a sob fall from his lips.

How could he have missed it?

/ / /

_Sam's pov (present)_

You are literally shoved out of the apartment and when you turn back the door is slammed in your face. What the fuck?

You bang on the door angrily, desperate to get back in, to yell at Spencer for kicking you out.

Wait. No, Spencer didn't kick you out.

Carly did. As soon as the fucking sculpture in the corner was smashed.

She kicked you out. Why?

You bang on the floor harder, it splinters a little and then it opens. Carly's face appears and she looks angry. "Just, just go Sam. Leave!" She shouts at you, you flinch as the door slams shut. Fucking hell.

You bang on the door again when you hear Carly scream she hated someone, you assume Spencer. You almost throw yourself against the door when it opens again. "Just fucking leave Sam! LEAVE!" Carly shouts at you, you can't believe she actually swore.

You frown, "Carly, I love you." You say in an obvious hurt tone. You can't believe she's just dismissing you like this but you hate that your weakness shows in your voice.

Carly bit her lip; she glanced behind her before visibly sagging. "I don't love you," she said in a heartbroken voice. She swallowed and steeled herself. "I don't love you," she repeated, this time emotionless. "I don't. So just leave. I'm not gay. Just go." She said this is a low voice; it looks like it was physically straining her to talk this way.

You don't believe her she wouldn't lie to you. You can't see who is in there behind her but you know it isn't Spencer that could force her to speak this way. She would stand up to him.

"Who is it that's making you speak this way?" You ask, putting your foot in the door so she would shut it again.

Her gaze softens, she shuts her eyes and when she opens them it's like she's a completely different person. "No one, Sam. No one is making me speak this way. I'm not gay. I was just... I was just trying to make you happy but I'm not giving up my brother for someone, something like you. So leave me alone," she almost snarled.

You take a few steps back in shock. She slams the door and you can hear her bolt it. You rub your eyes sorely. You walk over to the fire door and sit down on the stairs. You just sit there for a while, you don't want to leave.

You take your phone out of your pocket and flick through your phone book. You lean against the wall and stretch your feet out in front of you.

You just stare at her name.

**A/N: Fuck me, this was long. And hard to right, sorry if Spencer sounds really dumb... or is Freddie is too sensitive it just seemed like something he would say. I kind of think Freddie is a Cam shipper on some level, he must realise that Carly isn't the same without Sam. He always tries to get them back together if they fight.**

**Anyway, there was a reason Sam got kicked out. I already have some of the next chapter written so it probably won't take me as long to update next time.**

**I'm not forgetting about this story, I swear. I wouldn't do that.**

**Webicon in a few more chapters :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright so I apologise for taking so long to finally update. Someone only just reviewed and it reminded me. Anyway, I finished my book *squee* I'm still very, very giddy. And I can't wait to start the second one (it's a series). But so I don't feel like a total and complete bitch I will update.**

_Freddie's pov_

This is just ridiculous. It was like a cycle, Sam was too smitten with Carly that she didn't notice Carly was perving on her and Carly was too busy staring at Sam's chest to realise that Sam loved her.

Then all the stuff with the fainting happened. Then they were in hospital. They didn't bother calling me because I'm Freddie and I always get told last; so much for being their best friend; well, Carly's best friend, well a close friend. Although Sam doesn't really hate me as much anymore since I realised she loved Carly and got her to talk to me about it.

I had to find out from a drunken Spencer that Carly admitted she was in love with Sam. It took two hours to get the information that they were in the hospital from him. He was in shock or something. Is it really that surprising that they love each other?

I mean, I've always known that Spencer was an idiot, I have nothing against the guy because he isn't a complete idiot, there are some parts missing. But they're made for each other. I can see that and I'm in love with Carly; which really does suck I must say.

So I go to the hospital and they're asleep. In the same bed. Cuddling. I didn't have the heart to wake them... so what did I do? I went home and gave them some space. Big mistake.

Now today, two days later, I find out that... Carly's Dad is back. Carly rejected Sam. Sam is missing. Melanie is here with the shits. Melanie actually exists. How do I explain my shock?

Okay, I'll put it this way, you know how for some reason people are actually demented enough like Justin Bieber... well if you got one of his hard core fans and told them they would they get the chance to meet him... that's my level of shock.

So right now, I'm standing in the iCarly studio, moments before we are supposed to go on air. Spencer is in the corner of the room, not speaking to anyone. Carly is a nervous wreck, she's going through withdrawal. From Sam.

Once again, how did Spencer not notice? Honestly...

Carly's father who everyone just calls Sir for some reason is standing in front of the camera, about to go on air for an 'announcement'. Let me sum up what I've learnt of Carly's father in the brief amount of time I've spoken to him.

He's a bastard. A homophobic bastard.

Melanie is out somewhere looking for Sam. We're worried that Sam is going to have a heart attack because Carly never got the chance to explain what she would have to give up so as not to die, pretty much. She has give up bacon, fat cakes, pretty much she has to eat healthy and can only eat fatty food rarely.

I don't think anyone is looking forward to telling Sam that. Anyone.

Except maybe... Sir. The sick bastard.

Carly and Spencer are scared shitless of him. They can't say or do anything because he supports them. They wouldn't have the apartment or any of their stuff if it wasn't for the cheques that he sends. Spencer just wouldn't be able to survive without them.

I get this sick twisted feeling in my gut as the time comes too quickly. Isn't it supposed to go slowly when you aren't having fun? My heart is pounding in my chest. This can't be happening. This will ruin iCarly. This will ruin Carly. This is so wrong on so many levels.

So wrong.

Fuck, what are we gonna do? My eyes flick to Carly, she's staring at her feet biting her lip. She's been chewing it raw all day. He's her father, isn't he supposed to love her?

My throat goes dry. I'll have to start the countdown really soon. I lick my lips, they're sore from how many times I've done that today. It's so awkward here. I just wanna leave but I can't... I can't leave Carly here with him.

It's too dangerous.

I saw the bruises on her arms earlier, that's why she's wearing long sleeves. They were the shape of handprints. Spencer has a black eye. I'm too afraid to speak up. I mean, I'm supposed to right? To be strong, to be a guy?

Why can't guys ever be weak? Why do they always have to feel bad about feeling scared? Pressured? It's sexism at in its most casual form. Like how blue is for boys and pink for girls. Well maybe I wanna wear pink! Okay, I don't wanna wear pink.

But I do wanna stand up but I can't. It's too... Spencer's a grown man and he doesn't stand up for himself. For his sister.

God, Carly. She broke Sam's heart; she fucking tore it out of her chest and stomped on it. She was trying to protect her. Do anything to keep Sam away from her father. The first thing she did when she got away from her father was text Melanie about it... then Sir took her phone away. Not that it was any use, Sam had turned hers off.

Stupid Spencer. I can't believe he would call Sir here. That's just sick. Twisted. How could he be that appalled with his sister? Isn't he supposed to be loving? Maybe it was a shock but to call him! That's just... this is so messed up.

I swallow thickly; it hurts on the way down. My eyes flick to the water bottle, I want a drink but I know that Sir's watching everyone like a hawk. It's so awkward, I feel claustrophobic in this room.

I grit my teeth as the time comes, my voice ringing out in the silent room, Carly looks at me terrified.

"5..."

My voice cracks, her eyes are wide and timid.

"4..."

She bites her lip again.

"3..."

It's bleeding, she reaches up a hand to wipe away some of the blood.

"2..."

She clenches her jaw, eyes glancing to Spencer in the corner before going back to the floor.

I don't say the one. I never say the one.

**A/N: Sorry for the Justin Bieber crack, I just don't like him and it fitted... I can't believe I did a whole chapter as Freddie... wow. And sorry, I know most Cam fans hate Freddie. He's okay like this, when he's supportive. I like him with Melanie.**

**So let me know what you think and hopefully this time it won't take so long for me to update :/**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Lucy, my message limit went over 100 again so I can't talk anymore but I totally understand what you mean. I've considered it today as well. Everyone else, it's amusing to read your reactions on Mr Shay. Also, dpp3530 I think that people don't have a bad opinion of Mr Shay they just use him because not a lot is known about him and having a character like that with a lot of influence can be pretty useful. Personally, I don't care about Carly's Dad, I just chose in the fanfic to use him in my plot.**

_Freddie's pov_

Darkness.

The lights went out. Everything is silent. Until you hear guttural noises of anger coming from Mr Shay. Fuck.

You grab the flashlight on the trolley switching it on, glancing around the room and switching it off. You move it in the direction of Carly, Sir beginning to swear violently, you find her grabbing her hand and switching the light on and off again to find Spencer.

You usher them quickly from the room, knowing that Sir won't find his way in the darkness. You shove the two outside, flinching when you hear the sound of your trolley being thrown against a wall. Sir was insane. You lock the door to the studio, hoping he won't be able to break it down.

You hear pounding on the front door.

Who could be there?

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You open the door in shock, it's Sam.

She's standing there soaking wet, covered in mud, her hair messy and tied back in a pony tail. She's wearing loose blue jeans with grass stains and torn knees. Her shirt is black and ripped slightly at the edges. But the rips and stains are real not fake, not designer. They didn't come this way.

You fling yourself onto her, wrapping your hands around her neck and going to kiss her but she shoves you away.

She tells you in disgust, "Fucking lay off, Shay!"

It's not Sam's voice.

"So just fucking help me." She continues, sneering at you, you swallow, it hurts. She drags someone into the room by their foot.

It's Sam. Two Sam's.

Wait... no. One is Melanie. But which?

It's hard to tell them apart like this.

Almost impossible actually.

The lightning cracks outside making you flinch.

Freddie shines the light onto the Sam on the floor. She's unconscious. She's is covered in mud as well but her hair is frizzier, looking almost singed.

Her chest isn't moving.

Fuck.

You drop to the ground, pressing the side of your head to her chest.

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

You shake your head at Carly, chucking the flashlight to Spencer along with your phone telling him to call 911. You push Carly aside, putting two fingers to the pulse point on her neck. There's a pulse but it's barely there.

She isn't breathing properly.

Carly begins giving her mouth to mouth... which is a relief because if this one was Sam then she would kill you.

The other Sam... possibly Melanie is switching between watching the other Sam/Melanie in concern and glaring at Carly. It's so hard to tell.

/ / /

_Spencer's pov_

"Police!" You shout into the phone, wait... no that isn't right. "Ambulance!" You scream. "I need an ambulance. Ambulance!"

The only person talks back in calm voice asking where you are. "Bushmore Plaza! You shout, fuck, no that's wrong too. "Bushwell Plaza!"

The person sighs, asking which one. "Bushwell, Bushwell, Bushwell," you almost scream, you're voice getting higher and higher.

The voice tells you to stay calm; how the fuck can you say calm? "Bushwell," you whimper out in a broken voice.

"What apartment number?" They ask calmly. You just feel like going out at them for being so calm in a situation like this.

"Uh... uh..." You switched your balance between your feet nervously, trying to remember. You can't think clearly right now. "9A?" You say, almost as a question. No, 9A is wrong. "No! Wait, uh, 8D... no... 8...8...8... um..."

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

You sigh, snatching the phone away from Spencer. "Bushwell Plaza, apartment 8-C. Please come quickly," you speak clearly, hanging up the phone and stuffing it in your pocket.

You hear a bang. Followed by several more...

A scream of rage... stomping on the stairs...

Sir...

Fuck...

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You freeze, a shiver running down your spine as your blood turns cold.

No...

This can't be happening.

It can't be.

/ / /

_Spencer's pov_

You swallow hard. Eyeing the stairs distrustfully and lifting the unconscious Sam off the floor moving to the kitchen. The others follow you, all of you squatting down behind the counter.

Trying to not to be seen.

Carly's cradled the unconscious Sam's head in her lap, her fingers almost glued to the girl's pulse point. Melanie pushes Carly aside, glaring at her distrustfully, maybe that one's Sam...

You can't tell.

Melanie would want to protect Sam and keep her away from Carly. Sam would be mad at Carly and want her to leave herself and Melanie alone...

You whisper to Melanie/Sam, "Who are you?"

Freddie hits you, hard. You had spoken rather loudly and the footsteps were getting louder.

Now wasn't the time for answers...

It was the time for silence.

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

Spencer better shut it or you'll kill him yourself.

You eyes flick to Carly's, barely seeing her in the darkness.

Her mouth is a small tight line, her eyes and wide and you know she might cry. You want to hug her but you know that it will make her burst.

Then you'll be found.

All of you.

You can't let that happen.

**A/N: My story is so dramatic. It really did warp out of my control. Oh well... I'll get control back somehow, even if I have to kill those stupid little plot bunnies. Don't think they're innocent just because they're fluffy... they're pure evil.**

**Review? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright so I apologise for leaving this for so long. I was just talking to a friend of mine about reviewing and I thought I should try and update. Hopefully the story doesn't warp anymore and ends nicely, soon as well. I've got another story idea already but I don't wanna have two stories going at once. I get distracted easily with new things and probably would abandon this.**

_Carly's pov_

Your eyes are squeezed shut. Your body is numb. Your heart is pounding so hard in your chest that it feels like your rib cage might shatter around it. You can't even hear his footsteps. Your whole body is tense, shaking violently. You can't think straight, your brain is shutting down.

You don't know when to open your eyes. It feels like an eternity but you don't want to open them. You never want to open them. To see Sam injured, to see her mad, and to not know which one she is. You don't know what you're more scared of finding out which one she is or facing your father.

You feel someone shaking your shoulder, words are being whispered into your ear but you can't make them out. You're so confused. You try and shift through the darkness of your mind, trying to let in the words. It's a male voice, it's quiet, whispering, urgent, how could you hear all this but not the words themselves?

You open your eyes, its Freddie. He looks scared, his lips moving faster and faster. Where's the sound gone? Is it hiding behind your heartbeat? It couldn't be that loud? You press a hand to your chest; you can feel it... you wonder if Freddie could hear it too...

Freddie pulls you to your feet, he's taking you over to the elevator, the unconscious Sam is being carried by Spencer and the angry one is glaring at you. You stare at her in shock, studying her face, barely realising the time passing as you get downstairs. You wonder where Sir went...

You're just glad he's gone.

When you get outside, you finally hear. It finally slips into your daze... or maybe you're slipping out of it... it's getting louder, suddenly hitting you. There's an ambulance both Sam's get on it, you try to get on but she shuts the door in your face hissing "Stay the fuck away." It's not your Sam. It has to be Melanie. Sam... Sam just wouldn't... she wouldn't... she... couldn't...

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

You've never seen anything more heart breaking than watching Carly's face when Sam tells her to stay away. Never.

You've never seen anything more terrifying than watching Sir's face when he comes out. Never.

But Spencer... Spencer was brilliant. He went through so much... shouldered it completely... when he didn't have to... that would have to be the bravest thing you've ever seen. The bravest thing you'll ever see.

/ / /

_Melanie's pov_

That stupid bitch. Did she not realise how much pain she put Sam through? Did she not realise that she broke her fucking heart? And in her condition! She could have fucking killed herself! Did that mean nothing to Carly?

No... no, this doesn't make sense. It's... it's Carly... the goody two shoes. She can't survive without Sam any better than Sam could survive without Carly. No, there would have to be a reason. And why were they scared? Why did they make us hide? Who was that guy?

The angry guy that you saw through the window as you sped away... was it too harsh to kick Carly out? She's still gotta care about Sam... right? You don't know what to think. You want answers and but don't wanna leave Sam.

You glance at her, she's not moving, still unconscious; resistant beep coming from the monitor. She'll wake up soon, and demand to see Carly again. She'll fight her way out of here to see her. Which means I've got to pick a side, help my twin sort this out or try to protect her. It's Sam and Carly... I've got to help her...

/ / /

_Carly's pov (two days later)_

You sigh, putting on makeup in front of your mirror. Freddie's playing with the boat on the coffee table and Spencer's pacing worriedly. You put your mascara away, spinning to face him. "Spencer," you say softly. He doesn't answer so you repeat it louder. Still no answer, "SPENCER!"

He jumps, turning to look at you, "Are you sure this is safe? I mean... it's..." Spencer struggles to get his words out, waving his hands every which way to try and explain. "It's... dangerous... we could be killed... you could be killed... you can't be killed!"

Freddie hit the speed on the boat, making it go faster and faster, louder and louder. You grit your teeth, you all had ways to cope. Spencer pacing, Freddie with the boat and you with makeup... makeup didn't really work. You needed Sam.

That's why you needed to do this to take a chance. "It's gonna be fine," you say to Spencer but your words are forced, different, they don't sound like you. They sound like a lie. But Spencer takes it, even though he knows, he just nods and keeps pacing.

All three of you were exhausted, not gotten a wink of sleep. Freddie had to fight tooth and nail just to be over here, he was lucky his mum was so busy with that new job of hers. They all had bags under their eyes, obviously sleep deprived, Carly not as much with the makeup helping. She had been the worst.

Spencer would occasionally turning to Freddie to ask if was sure he called ahead, Freddie would reply with yes and that's how it went. All three coping in their own ways, until eight o'clock... then it was time. Time to leave... for Webicon... their last chance...

**A/N: So... I updated... I haven't really got anything else to say. I'm very sleepy.**

**Review? Please? **

**I'll update more... **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I feel bad because I never update. I don't really have any excuse so I won't start talking about school, exams and projects. Although I probably should be working on my geography assignment. Oh well. Anyway since I feel all slack, I'm gonna try to update more out of guilt... so please don't hate on me in the reviews since like five people told me to update soon last night... oops...**

_Carly's pov_

You sit in your chair anxiously, there are about a hundred empty chairs in front of you and you can hear the roar of the crowd outside. Spencer is behind the curtain, no doubt pacing. Freddie is fussing over the camera at the back and you're fiddling with the cap of your water bottle.

You stare down at yourself, your top cheery and bright like every other one. You have a jacket on even though it's not really cold. You need to hide them. You look around slowly before sliding up the bottom of your shirt to look at your stomach. You grit your teeth...

Why did he have to mark everywhere someone couldn't see?

There's only one door out of here. It's near the back of the chairs. Too bad Sir is behind it.

You stare down at the script in front of you.

You don't want to read it.

This is aired online.

Possibly thousands of people will be watching.

Just to hear "Carly Shay's big announcement".

You hear them outside.

They're all excited.

They all can't wait.

You just feel so bitter.

You don't want to do this.

And at the same time you do.

You have a plan.

You'd start reading the script, while Freddie would set up the camera to his laptop to disable all recordings and play this other track of you talking about Sam. Because... Sam had to be watching right. You needed her attention. You needed her to see it but you couldn't let Sir ever hear it.

This was for her.

Because you needed her and you'll always need her and she needed to know that.

You glanced down at the watch on your wrist. One more minute.

One more minute and they'd all come rushing in.

The announcer would introduce you and then you'd have to speak.

Simple.

Then why does it feel so hard? Why is your heart beating so hard you're afraid it will shatter your ribcage, burst out of your chest and then lay still pulsing erratically on the floor?

Why does it feel like you're the one with the heart problems?

Heart problems... Sam...

God damn it.

You wipe at your eyes, she is okay. She needed to be okay. She couldn't just not be okay. It just wouldn't happen. It's Sam. She's the toughest person you know. She couldn't... she just couldn't... no, it was impossible.

Wouldn't happen.

Couldn't happen.

Physically impossible.

But... no, it isn't physically impossible because it physically happened...

No. She's okay.

She has to be.

She is.

She's fine.

Perfectly fine.

You take a deep breath. The door opens.

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

Your hands are sweating. You rub the back of your neck.

You don't know whether to be glad or not that your mother went away and left you in the care of Sir. She trusted him because he's a 'proper Lieutenant' and would be more 'responsible' than Spencer. So you've slept on the couch for two nights now.

You swallow hard, this huge weight feels like it's settled on your chest. It's weighing you down and you can't breathe. Your ribs feel like their cracking under this weight... this has to go right.

This has to be done. It has to be. You take a deep breath. You're doing this for Carly and for Sam. They belong together, regardless of your crush on Carly. She needs to be happy and she couldn't be happy without Sam.

The doors open, the fans charging in and hurrying to take their seats. Too busy to see you right there. Several bump into you mumbling apologises but you know they don't mean them because they're too busy craning their necks to see the front. You finish with the camera, running back up to the front to avoid Sir.

You sit in your seat uncomfortably; the fans have noticed Sam isn't here. There's just an empty seat on the other side of Carly. It feels weird. You feel weird, you know Carly feels weird and the fans can sense it.

The doors are shut; Sir stands there with his arms crossed. Your eyes don't leave him. Your hand on the table sliding across to rub Carly's comfortingly. Some of the fans swoon. They think you're a couple. Are they really that blind? It's obvious she's terrified.

Sir glances over to the camera, smirking at you. Your eyes widen. Shit. He knows.

You open your laptop on the table. Typing furiously.

A guy who works here walks up to the front, beginning to introduce you.

Carly's eyes won't leave her father. You can tell she's getting worried that this won't work.

You try hacking into the system but it won't happen. Sir's pulled out the hijack on the camera. You have no control of it. You shut the laptop screen slowly, muttering a soft apology to Carly. She nods, looking devastated.

She won't be able to get her message across to Sam after all. Unless... unless she says it here. In front of everyone. In front of Sir. Live.

**A/N: Alright, just to clarify in Carly's pov the reason the lines were so short was because her thoughts were pretty erratic and weren't really structured. **

**Hopefully I'll have another update up tomorrow; I wanted to make this chapter longer but I liked the cliffy. I just like cliff hangers... This story should be finished pretty soon. I can't see it going over 20 chapters. **

**I really can't wait to start working on 'Peanut Butter' another Cam, probably a oneshot but I'm not too sure. I don't wanna start writing it in the middle of this but so you'll have to wait.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright so like I promised a new update. See I'm a good girl and no Lucy, don't you dare pat my head -_-**

_Carly's pov_

You lick your lips.

The announcer is staring at you expectantly.

Right, yes of course. You need to speak. Now.

Out loud.

Yes, out loud would be good.

You swallow nervously, your throat dry. You reach forward with a shaky hand to take a drink from your bottle. Your hands are shaking so much that you can't unscrew the cap. Freddie takes the bottle off you slowly, unscrewing the cap and passing you the bottle so you can take a sip.

Freddie addresses the audience for you, speaking warmly, comfortably, "Hey guys, I'm Freddie and you're here for our live iCarly conference. Now, since I've just stated the complete obvious we can finally move on."

Fuck, the water tastes good.

You don't really take in what Freddie's saying.

What is he saying?

You put the bottle back down, noticing not much is left.

Did you really drink that much?

You turn to look at Freddie, you hear him speak but the words make no sense to you.

You stare at his mouth, squinting, you just can't make them out.

The door at the back opens. Blonde.

You can hear now.

Everything is magnified.

Colours.

Sounds.

Freddie's voice has stopped.

The fans start to buzz.

They all turn around in their seats to stare.

Blonde.

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

Now what the fuck do we do?

Our plan had already failed.

Carly would've had to say it live but... Sam being here.

We never foresaw that.

You hear the curtains behind you move a little and a small intake of breath.

Spencer didn't think of this either.

But here she is.

Sam.

With Melanie.

A rather furious Melanie.

Fuck.

You glance over to Carly, she's taking deep breaths and look like she's about to start hyperventilating. Shit.

The fans look like they wanna burst out of their seat and rush to Sam but they don't. They look worried. Sam is...

Sam is...

She isn't good.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

So there she is. Carly.

She looks petrified. Maybe this wasn't a good idea?

You love her, sure. There's no question about that but... does she even love you back?

Well, maybe this isn't about her. Maybe it's about the fans. You did say you were going to be here. You had to be here, right. It was live. You were the co host, you needed to be here. The fans would be disappointed otherwise.

Would Carly be disappointed? No. Doesn't matter.

She doesn't matter.

She obviously doesn't care so why should she matter?

She doesn't matter.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Sam.

There she is.

After all of this, she's right there.

You stand up abruptly. You're mouth spluttering out bare syllables, not enough to string into a sentence or to even call gibberish.

She looks tired and weak. She's wearing loose blue jeans, a black shirt and a plaid top. Plaid. Of course. She always wears it. And you love it on her.

She's got almost destroyed black converse on. Her favourite pair. Her lucky pair.

The pair that she'd always wear around you, 'for luck' she would say. Did she mean with you?

She looks weary and tired. Just fed up with it all. And her attitude obviously worries the viewers.

Melanie's there, her concentration split between glaring at you and hovering over Sam. She looks like she wants to reach out, to grab Sam's arm and support her twin. But she holds back because she knows Sam would detest it. She knows Sam doesn't want help, regardless of whether she needs it or not. Sam's up to the podium now.

She sits down next to you. You stare at her, everyone is staring at her.

Fuck.

Here's your chance.

You just need to reach out to touch her.

You glance back at the audience, you need to speak.

Freddie leans forward in his seat, speaking in the microphone, "Alright, now that we're all here. We'll begin." He grabs your arm pulling you back down into your seat, he doesn't pull hard just a tug and you follow. You're too dumb struck to think for yourself.

"Oi." Sam. You hear her voice. You love her voice. "You doughnuts gonna look excited or what? We're here aren't we? So shut your damn fly traps and pay attention."

The audience is practically sitting on the edge of their seat waiting for one of us to speak.

Freddie is sitting comfortably but you can tell he's nervous with his jumpy gaze and straight back.

Sam looks completely at ease. She's slouching in her sit, her hands drumming on the table with a bored expression on her face. The tiredness gone now just lingering on the edges. She looks impatient, she doesn't know what your 'announcement' was and she obviously want to know.

Your fingers are twitching on the table, you try to stop them but they just won't listen to you. You take a deep shaky breath, looking up at your father before reading from the script. Your voice is dull and lifeless. Your head is down and you're too afraid to look at anyone.

"It is with regret that I am to announce-"

You're weak. You don't want to do this but you have to.

He'll…

He'll kill her.

"The ending-"

You know he will.

He said he would if she showed up.

And she did.

"Of iCarly-"

She's gonna die.

Because of you.

But…

"I'm afraid-"

If he's going to kill her… then what does it matter if he does the same to you?

Would it matter?

You're nothing without Sam.

"We've grown-"

It's obvious.

It's been right in front of your eyes.

She's everything.

"Too old for it-"

Everything.

And you…

You are nothing.

"So from here on-"

She's Sam.

You're Carly.

It's just that obvious.

"iCarly is finished."

It's always been obvious.

Blatantly obvious.

Your eyes connect with your father's.

"Questions?"

So obvious.

**A/N: Alright so I'm bored. So I'm gonna start the next chapter and hopefully that will be up tomorrow. Just remember more reviews mean quicker updates. You could even get one tonight. You want that don't you? Don't you?**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for all the fillers. Nothing has really been happening unless you count Sam finally coming back…**

**So I'm just gonna be all chill and continue to write… in the car… parked in front of my brother's soccer game… with no internet… pity me. **

**Review. Pretty please? **

**Pretty please with an update on top?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Freddie's pov_

He's grinning.

He shouldn't be grinning.

He doesn't deserve to be happy.

He's a fucking abusive bastard.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

What the fuck?

Why does it matter? You were gonna quit anyway. You wouldn't be able to stand just being around her now. Your heart would hurt too much for you to bare it.

It isn't like that now. You just feel numb.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

The audience is going fucking berserk.

Sam picks up two microphones holding them close together.

You don't cover your ears.

The ringing… the pain… it feels nice.

It feels simple.

/ / /

_Freddie's pov_

You hear someone calling your name behind you, it's Spencer and Melanie. You get out of your seat going back there slowly. Sir is too busy staring at the chaos to watch you.

"What?" You hiss when you're safely behind the curtain.

Spencer has a plan.

You could kiss him.

But you don't.

You kiss Melanie and he just stands there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

/ / /

Carly's pov

You glance over the Sam, to others she might have looked okay but not to you.

You slid your hand across on the table, pressing it against hers slightly before stilling it.

She presses back a little harder. Your hands moves to slide under hers, her fingers linking with yours. Both of you squeezing tight. You watch her closely, she looks sad like this is some constellation prize and she'll never have you.

That can't be true right?

You need her, right?

She needs you, right?

Right?

"Wait…" Your voice rings out, everyone staring at you in silence.

The others peeking out from the curtain.

The audience nervous.

Sir looked at you in anger, he doesn't believe you have the guts.

Sam staring up at you with big eyes.

**A/N: There would be more but I just wanted to focus on actually giving you something. I was planning on some huge chapter from this but I ended it here. I've been busy the last few days, I got four new assignments and handed two in. Tomorrow is the last day of school and I'll be pretty busy in the holidays but hopefully I'll update a bit more.**

**I would write more now because I'm not really pressed for things but I'm not really doing too good; kind of depressed actually. Anyway, you should update. I think. You don't have to. Not that good a story and it's a really short update. Just do whatever. Go back to your normal lives like you've never read my comments. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright so I apologise for my crummy update. I didn't really give you anything and it was really short, my chapters are as short as it is and you have been waiting for so long for me just to get over this bump in my story. So I'll try to make this longer for your benefit. I'm really sorry, I just… I wasn't doing too well emotionally at the time.**

_Carly's pov (1__st__ person because I didn't realise when I started writing and I couldn't be bothered changing it)_

"iCarly isn't over. We will continue to have shows online every Friday until further notice. We never really intended to stop, we were... I was being forced into it. But iCarly means a lot to us and obviously a lot to you. So it will go ahead, regardless of my father's opinion," I speak quickly, it all rushing out in one breath. My back straight, my shoulders squared, my voice strong and loud carrying through the room.

Everyone stared at me in shock, the crowd erupting into chatter and Sam squeezing my hand just a little bit tighter. "Also!" I shouted above the crowd, taking a deep breath to prepare myself. They all pausing to turn to me and stare once again. Sir's face full of fury, he stormed towards the camera unplugging it so we weren't live.

"I would like to announce to all Creddie shippers that Creddie will never happen as I am a gay. And not gay as in happy but gay as in I want to fuck girls. Gay as in I want Sam." With that I turned to Sam a little nervously before continuing. "But… my father, that man over there, is trying to make me quit iCarly, and my connections with Sam. I don't care how t-terrified I am of him, I… I won't back down. I won't go away. I won't change. I won't conform. I won't…"

Sam stood up beside me, her hand on my shoulder, slowly lowering the microphone in my hand. My eyes flutter shut and I feel my heart beat in every part of my body. The crowd roaring in my ears, some part of me takes in the fact that Spencer, Melanie and Freddie are behind me as well but I don't acknowledge it.

I just stay there in that moment until Sam takes her hand away. My eyes open when I hear her curse. I'm being pulled back and Sam's in front of me.

And then I see Sir…

He has a gun…

Typical marine…

As usual.

With a hand gun.

Pointing it right at Sam.

_/ / / _

_Sam's pov_

The audience is paralysed, sure they do anything for a freaking lock of hair but when it comes to life or death…

The stupid people.

Carly's father is such a dick.

You just want to wrap your hands around his neck.

But you can't so you settle with pushing Carly back and standing in front of him, glaring him down with your jaw clenched.

You can't hear the crowd.

You can't hear the gun.

You don't hear the shot.

You don't hear the scream.

You don't feel her grip at your back.

You don't feel it hit you.

All you can do is see with different eyes looking out at the chaos.

You were a simple kid. Meat, fat cakes and Carly. That's all you wanted.

You don't know why things had to be so freaking hard.

So freaking complicated.

So…

Just… why do things have to be the way they are?

Why couldn't they just be simple?

Why couldn't you have just crept into her bed like any other night and hold her, look deep into her eyes and whisper 'I'm in love with you'?

Why couldn't it be like that?

Why couldn't you just be normal?

Why couldn't her Dad be normal?

Why?

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You don't really take in much after the shot.

You realise it happening but you don't really react to it.

You don't really react to anything.

It doesn't seem real, it seems fake.

Spencer pulls you away from Sam.

Spencer is trying to comfort you but don't understand why.

You aren't crying.

You aren't upset.

She got shot.

So what?

It's Sam.

She'll survive.

She always survives.

He's whispering, "It's okay" and "She'll be alright" over and over again into your ear.

It's rather stupid.

You want to tell him that but you can't seem to speak.

Of course it's okay, of course she'll be alright, there's no point in saying it.

You already know it.

Everybody knows it.

The door burst open and more people spill into the room.

They're almost identical.

Wearing the same thing.

Uniforms.

They're police.

They tackled Sir down and taken away his gun.

People are filing out, an occasional cop helping them, trying to calm them.

Damage control.

More people come.

They're medics.

You snap out of it as soon as one touches her.

You fight against Spencer's hold.

They can't touch her.

They're not allowed to touch her.

She's yours.

She's Sam.

She's your Sam.

They…

They can't…

They can't touch her…

She's…

She's yours.

And only yours…

Right?

/ / /

_Spencer's pov - two weeks later_

You expect her to stay by Sam's side; to never leave her. To be exactly like she always is but she doesn't and that's what worries you the most. She hasn't been to the hospital since the first night, she waited ten hours just to see Sam and when she did…

It broke your heart. But there weren't any tears, none at all which wasn't like Carly. She just walked in and kissed Sam's forehead gently, whispered softly "Please forgive me" and walked out of the room. You had tried to keep track of her but she showed up at the apartment about five hours later. She looked exhausted, and had obviously just been walking around the whole time.

She didn't say a word and went upstairs taking a shower that lasted for hours. You didn't hear a peep from her once she got out, you went upstairs to check on her and she was lying on her bed in a ball. No tears. She didn't look like she had been crying and that's unusual for her. Her eyes go puffy for hours after she cries. It is a tell-tale sign.

But… there hasn't been any tears.

She's barely sleeping, bags under her eyes.

She doesn't speak anymore.

She barely eats, just stares at the food on her plate and pushes it around. She's lost so much weight which is even more worrying because she was skinny enough before.

You crept into her bedroom slowly; she lifts her head a little in acknowledgement to glance at you but just lays her head back down again. She's on her bed, in a ball again. You sit down beside her, rubbing her back softly, you stay silent.

There's no point in trying to speak to her when she doesn't listen. She won't take in any of your words so there's no point in using them. But… this time is different… she actually speaks to you. It's small, it's distraught and it's barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I cry? I should cry, shouldn't I? But… I just can't do it. I'm… I think I'm broken."

You take her into your arms, holding her tightly. You're the big brother and she's the little sister. You have to take care of her. That's how it's supposed to be.

It seems like all she does is take showers and curl up in a ball on her bed all night and all day. It's like she's waiting to cry. Like she's still in shock somehow even though it's been two whole weeks. It's like… she's just waiting for her bubble to burst.

For everything to just come crashing down…

For her to fall…

And shatter into thousands of pieces…

**A/N: I don't really know what the write… which is weird because normally rambling comes easy to me here… anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm kind of bad with length. Like if you look at pretty much all the scenes I write, they end in cliff hangers. **

**So… Lucy says hi… we're on webcam. Don't be rude. Say hi back. **

**Please review… it'd help get the next one up. I've got like 36 people following this story yet on average 6 people reviewing… I don't feel the love guys… I really don't /3**


End file.
